Hot Days and Hotter Nights
by phoenixoverlord
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are training in the heat when it starts to rain, but will the rain cool things down or instead make thngs alittle hotter/


It had been a hot and tiring week. Team seven had done nothing but train all week and the temperature had been above eighty. It had been very hot and very, very tiring.

It was six something when Kakashi and Sakura had finally called it a day. Naruto and Sasuke, however, were still at it and it was nearing eight. The sun was sinking behind the trees, but it wasn't getting any cooler. It was muggy. Naruto and Sasuke were tired, but neither of them could put aside their pride long enough to take a break from their rivalry. They were challenging each other and neither seemed intent on backing down.

The sun sank lower and storm clouds moved in, but the two kept sparring each determined to beat the other. They were completely out of chakra. Naruto lunged at Sasuke and Sasuke prepared to counter. Just before the two made impact the both stopped to look up to the blackened sky as something cool and moist fell to their skin.

"It's raining," Naruto plainly stated more to himself than to Saske.

"I can see that, dobe," Sasuke stoically responded.

"It feels good. Hey, um…,Sasuke, maybe we should take a break and cool off."

"Fine." Sasuke snorted as Naruto flopped to the ground and sprawled out welcoming the rain. Sasuke set down in his usual graceful way and was taken aback when Naruto suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Uhg…it's still too hot!" with that Naruto pulled off his bright orange jacket and exclaimed, "that feels better." The rest of his clothes shortly followed with the exception of his boxer shorts.

Sasuke just sat there scrutinizing Naruto. Naruto was somehow beautiful without that obnoxious orange jumpsuit. His skin was a little too tanned for Sasuke's taste, but he was still beautiful with his well built abdomen. Sasuke didn't realize he was staring until he heard Naruto's voice bringing him out of it.

"Hey, Sasuke, are you just going to sit there and stare or are you going to join me? Hmph, and you call me a loser." Naruto flopped back down and sprawled out across the dampening grass leaving very little to guess at concerning his…physical beauty.

Sasuke had to admit that even with the cool rain soaking his hair and body, he still felt too hot in his clothes. So he too stood up and began to undress.

Naruto looked up at the sudden movement and also found himself staring. Truthfully he'd always thought Sasuke was beautiful, maybe a little too beautiful for a guy, but at that moment , with Sasuke standing there wet and half naked, he just looked too…not beautiful…_hot_!!! Naruto's eyes roamed from Sasuke's perfect chest down to his naval and then to the waste band of his boxer shorts. Abruptly his eyes shot back up to Sasuke's lips, half parted and somehow enticing.

Sasuke sat back down and when he spoke Naruto had to blink twice for it to register. "You're right, Dobe, this is way better." Sasuke stopped when he noticed Naruto was staring at him with a strange look in his eyes. When Naruto spoke Sasuke could hear that same strangeness in his voice.

"The rain feels good on bare skin, doesn't it?"

Sasuke stared for a moment, but then a thought struck him. Could Naruto be checking him out? Sasuke decided to try something. Hesitantly he beckoned Naruto to come closer. Naruto moved so agonizingly slow that Sasuke was afraid he would lose his nerve. To keep that from happening, Sasuke quickly reached out and grabbed Naruto by the nape of his neck and pulled him in.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Sasuke's lips, soft and moist, press against his own. Unsure of how to react Naruto stilled in Sasuke's embrace.

Sasuke released Naruto long enough to look for signs of any resistance. When he felt secure enough in his assumption that Naruto wouldn't pull away or hit him, Sasuke moved in for another kiss.

This time he was a bit more forceful and Naruto was a bit responsive. Naruto pressed into Sasuke as he slipped his tongue into his mouth earning him a surprised moan.

When they broke for air both boys were flushed. Naruto put a finger to his lips. "Sasuke, why did you just…," before Naruto could finish his sentence Sasuke's lips were on his again and again their tongues were tangled in a heated battle.

When they pulled away again they were both panting. It was Sasuke's turn to speak. "I don't know, dobe, you just looked so…hot I guess. I just suddenly wanted to feel your lips on mine." Sasuke blushed and looked away.

Naruto lifted Sasuke's chin and softly kissed him. "You're beautiful. Kiss me again, Sasuke."

Sasuke leaned in again, but this time not to claim his lips, but to attack Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned at the new sensation as Sasuke moved from just below his ear to the collar bone and bit down. Naruto Squeaked in surprise and pleasure. Sasuke kissed the bite mark apologetically and continued to move down to Naruto's nipples. Sasuke took one into his mouth and sucked hard. This caused Naruto to arc and claw at he ground. Sasuke noticed and felt pleased with himself. Naruto was writhing underneath him giving Sasuke a new kind of power over him.

Sasuke moved lower until he was just below Naruto's naval. "Naruto, if you don't want to do this just tell me and I'll stop."

Naruto looked up and tried to speak in between pants. "It's okay, Sasuke. Please keep going. I want this. I want you."

Sasuke smirked at this and hooked his fingers into the elastic of Naruto's boxers and pulled down. Sasuke smirked again at what he saw beneath him. Naruto was unmistakably enjoying this.

After building up some courage, Sasuke leaned down and experimentally licked the tip of Naruto's hardened phallus just to taste it. It didn't at all taste bad. It actually tasted like the rest of Naruto only sweeter.

Naruto made mewling sounds at the sensation encouraging Sasuke to continue his ministrations. Sasuke dipped down and took the head into his mouth the slowly started to slide down the length. The noises escaping Naruto urged Sasuke on even more. Sasuke started to suck roughly and Naruto began to thrust upwards into his mouth.

Naruto whimpered to Sasuke in between more pants. "Sasuke….please….mmph…."

Sasuke stopped and lifted his head. "Do you want me to stop, Naruto?"

Naruto set up and shoved Sasuke onto his back. Naruto began to hastily and roughly kiss and bite a trail down Sasuke's chest and abdomen to his boxers. Naruto didn't even bother asking before pulling Sasuke's boxers completely off and tossing them to the side with his own. Then he crawled back up Sasuke's body and began grinding his erection into Sasuke's.

Sasuke's eyes were closed and he was panting now. He started to grind his pelvis up to meet Naruto's and the two moaned together.

Sasuke opened his eyes to look up at Naruto. Naruto's mouth was slightly parted, not mention swollen from all the kissing, and his face and hair were soaked from a mix of rain and sweat. "Naruto?"

"humph, Sasuke?"

Sasuke pulled him down for a kiss and rolled them over. He broke the kiss and looked down at Naruto. "Can I…..?" he trailed off not sure how to ask.

Naruto knew what Sasuke meant and nodded.

Sasuke kissed Naruto lightly, "I'll be gentle." He put a finger up to Naruto's mouth. "Suck."

Naruto didn't need to be told. He had already started. Sasuke watched and found this to be a major turn on.

When Sasuke Decided Naruto had gotten his finger good and wet he trailed it down to Naruto's entrance and warned Naruto to relax as he pushed against it. Sasuke watched Naruto's face for any signs of pain. "If it hurts too much tell me and I'll stop."

Naruto grinned his goofy grin. "I'm a ninja, remember?"

Sasuke pushed another finger in and Naruto's breath hitched, but he relaxed. "I don't recall there being any training quite like this at the academy." Sasuke pushed his fingers in and out of Naruto until he found Naruto's prostate. Naruto let out a pleasured moan as Sasuke's fingers pressed against it. Sasuke inserted a third finger and began moving in and out of Naruto occasionally grazing over his prostate just to tease him.

Naruto continued to moan and writhe underneath him. Sasuke removed his three fingers and moved up to kiss Naruto as he positioned himself. Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, "just relax," before thrusting into him.

Naruto dug his fingernails into Sasuke's back and let out a small whimper. Sasuke whispered a few words of apology as he waited for Naruto to adjust. Naruto started to get impatient and tried to get Sasuke to move.

Sasuke began to slowly pull out of Naruto and push back in. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waste and dug his nails deeper into Sasuke's back as Sasuke picked up speed and thrust into him hitting his prostate each time.

Naruto could feel himself getting close and clung to Sasuke. Calling Sasuke's name, Naruto ejaculated unto both their stomachs. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore either and after two more thrusts he also reached his limit.

They stayed like that for a while in each others embrace as their heartbeats and breathing slowed. Soon enough Naruto came to his senses again and nudged Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke,…does this mean we're…lovers?"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. "Do you want to be?"

Naruto looked away and mumbled.

"What? Stop mumbling and speak up, dobe."

Naruto blushed and shouted, "I said yes! I want to be you're lover!"

Sasuke just shrugged and said, "Okay"

Naruto looked at him confused. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes"

"For real?"

"Of course, dobe, or I wouldn't have said it." Sasuke faked being irritated.

Naruto suddenly jumped up and started shouting. "Believe it! Sasuke and me are lovers!"

Sasuke just walked up to Naruto and hugged him. "Dobe."


End file.
